


The Set-Up Smutty Oneshots

by CrashHale, kagszzy



Series: The Set-Up [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Handcuffs, Intense Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Restraints, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: *Do not have to read The Set-Up. New chapters can be stand alone reads*Following the events of 'The Set-Up', Betty and Sweet Pea have the best time as their relationship continue. Strictly smutty adventures.Chapter 1 - Sweet Pea really likes it when Betty wears her detective badge and takes control.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Series: The Set-Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832536
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	The Set-Up Smutty Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our first collaboration! We hope you enjoy!

Betty strolls into the room, biting her lower lip at the sight of the tall, muscular man laying naked on the large bed, his arms above his head, handcuffed to the metal bars of her headboard. His eyes are covered with a black satin blindfold and his chest heaves slightly as he senses her presence in the room, his impressive cock freely twitching against his abdomen. 

Her thighs squeeze at the sight. He’s large even when he’s not hard, so when he’s fully erect it’s really a sight to behold. He’s thick and she knows well by now the weight of him. Some women may say size doesn’t matter, but they don’t have Sweet Pea as their partner. Betty’s a lucky girl.

One step at a time, she makes her way over to him, enjoying the way his leg muscles tense up when he feels the bed dip as she kneels on it. His Adam's apple bobs, making the snake on his neck slither as well. He takes a deep breath as Betty swings a leg over him, resting directly on his strong chest. 

His arms pulled at the cuffs slightly, groaning at the feel of her smooth, wet, pussy grinding on top of him. He may not be able to see her but he can just sense that she’s completely naked. The thought alone makes him wish he was out of the cuffs, so he could touch every inch of her.

When she had ordered him to get naked, about fifteen minutes ago, she had been fully clothed. When he did what she asked, she cuffed him to her bed like a willing fuck toy, and covered his eyes. Then she left him there, waiting and getting impossibly hard.

You’d never know it from her sweet looks, but his loving girlfriend is a little freak, and Sweet Pea fucking revels in it.

“Betty,” he groans wantonly, tilting his head back at the feel of her, his arms tugging at the cuffs again, his body jerking slightly underneath her. 

Wanting to further tease him, she lifts herself up a bit and brings a hand down to her pussy, just barely caressing her wet folds as her fingers dance around her tight bud.

Although blindfolded, Sweet Pea has a feeling that she’s touching herself and curses at the fact that he’s missing out on the sight. His cock twitches again as he imagines those long delicate fingers circling around her wet slit, spreading her pussy open to show him just how soaked she’s become. 

He can just picture it - her fingers rubbing up and down her slick, coating her digits with her arousal before moving towards her cute little clit. He swallows thickly at the thought of her touching herself, getting her swollen nub just as wet as her cunt. He’s sure she’s reaching up with her other hand to squeeze at one of her breasts, tilting her head back to moan.

“ _ Ohh...” _

Her wonton voice makes him exhale hotly, and he yet again pulls at the cuffs in realization that she is in fact fingering herself, just as he was imagining it. 

He can’t see it, but Betty smiles in satisfaction down at him while she touches herself, loving the reactions she’s getting from him.

“Fuck, baby, let me see you,” he almost pleads. 

His voice is hoarse and it’s sending tingles down her spine. Her hand continues to rub lightly at her clit, legs squeezing the sides of him when she feels small spikes of pleasure go through her.

“Nuh-uh. Not yet, bad boy,” her tone is breathy and she feels like she’s close. 

Watching the muscles in his arms and neck contract has her clit pulse hotly, and she has to stop touching herself, not wanting to push herself off the edge just yet. Feeling cheeky, she decides to tease him even more, bringing her wet fingers to his lips and watching as he sucks. His mouth is hot and wet, making her think of all the times his handsome face has been buried deep in her pussy.

She giggles at his growls of protest when she begins to shuffle down his naked form, pulling her fingers away too. A low grunt escapes his throat when her wet folds just barely caress his pulsing cock, but she continues to shimmy down his body still.

Betty straddles his thighs and hums in content at the way his dick twitches and oozes precum onto his abdomen. She bites her lip again, needing to restrain herself from grabbing his thick cock so she can shove it deep inside her quivering cunt, right then and there. 

Instead, she reaches her hand down to softly rub him, the same amount of pressure she had used seconds ago on her own pussy. 

Sweet Pea groans at the feel of her feather-like touch, making him pant slightly and pull at his restrains. Her fingers move up and down his length, following the veins that protrude and circle his shaft, just barely tracing the tip of his cock. 

“Betty,” he says, half in warning and half in a plea. 

She smiles, wondering what he wants to say. “Yes, baby?”

His hips raise as much as they can, with her still on top of him, chasing the touch of her hand.

“You know you’re going to be in big trouble,” he warns. “Once I’m out of these cuffs I’m going to fuck you so hard,”

_ This is fun _ , Betty thinks, carefully leaning down and bitting around the thickest part of his shaft. A man with girth  _ his size _ would hardly be phased with a little pain. In fact, she knows that he enjoys it. They both do.

The pressure of her teeth make his hips come up again, his cock twitching and oozing some more. 

“Fuck,” he hisses above her.

“Maybe you’ll think twice next time you decide to speak without being directed to do so,” she says, using her detective voice but making it deeper and sexier for him.

It seems he’s learned his lesson for the time being, simply smirking in that handsome way he always does.

She decides it’s time for her to ease up slightly, moving back up his body until she’s sitting on his chest again. She reaches down to remove the blindfold. He blinks for a moment, his eyes adjusting, and Betty bites her lip coyly. 

His eyes instantly find the badge hanging around her neck, nestled in between her breasts, practically encased within the soft mounds as her arms push her tits together. It’s so fun to tease him this way, and she knows he loves her badge maybe as much as he loves her breasts.

She doesn’t need to look over her shoulder to know he must be painfully hard right now from the sight, the veins in his shaft pulsing with new arousal, surging right through him from his girlfriend dominating such  _ power _ . Betty loves the fact that she can feel so powerful around him, that he trusts and welcomes her to use him like this. It’s making her clit throb harder and her cunt drip even more. 

She begins to run her hands up his hard chest, spreading her fingers over the inked images and designs that cover his tanned skin. His breath hitches as her nails lightly scratched him, caressing their way up to his collarbone. One hand continued further up, tenderly tracing the curves of the snake on his strong neck, the muscles twitching under her fingertips.

He continues to look up at her, naked and so beautiful, fully in charge of their love making. He’s the first one to admit, even though he pretends to fight the restraints, this is probably his favorite role play. She uses her real cuffs on him and they actually kind of hurt, but that makes it so much better.

“See what happens when you’re a bad boy,”

He smirks as her fingers stop tracing his many tattoos and apply some pressure around his neck. He tilts his head back to give her more room to do so. God, she’s hot.

Earlier, when she met him at the bar after his shift, he’d teasingly caressed her breast in the middle of the bar and she’d gasped, telling him he’d be paying for it later. This was him paying for it, he guessed.

“Please,” he says, her fingers tighter still as he talks, “sit on my face,”

He’s unashamed in how much he loves eating her sweet, juicy pussy. It’s always so responsive when he’s working it with his tongue and he loves making her come as much as humanly possible. He’ll miss a whole night of sleep if it means he gets to bring her over the edge again and again.

Betty bites her lip as she considers it. She finds a joy in making him wait, having power over when he’s allowed to come.

“Would that make you happy?” she asks, giving him a pout.

“So fucking happy,” he answers right away. She’s so close he can faintly smell her sweet arousal and he can definitely feel how wet she is.

She removes her hand from his throat and manurves herself so she’s sitting over the top of his face, one of her hands gripping the headboard to steady herself and the other reaching around to the back of his head to cradle him closer.

Eager as ever, he starts lapping her up right away, pleased when she gasps and giggles from above him.

He’s painfully hard but getting punished is so hot that he doesn’t even care, moaning into her pussy.

The vibrations tickle her cunt while he traces  _ S  _ shapes in between her folds. Betty leans her head back to moan and gently rocks her hips. Sweet Pea probes the tip of his tongue inside her clenching walls, easily pulling a sharp gasp from her mouth while he licks up more of her spilling arousal. Her pussy desperately clenches around him with each flick against her. Tingles flow through her, spilling from her hot center as it trickles its way down her legs, which squeeze even harder around him. 

Sweet Pea curls his tongue and rubs at her sweet spot, making Betty gasp and arch above him, grinding her pussy harder into her boyfriend’s greedy mouth. He licks and swirls it around her ever tightening walls and groans when he hears her breaths start to come out in short huffs, knowing that her pleasure is slowly beginning to rise. 

Each lick against her sends ripples more intense than the last as Betty works her hips faster, chasing the promise of release and wanting to feel the crashing waves of ecstasy. 

Her clit swells with a pulsing need, and remembering that she’s the one in charge here, grips her boyfriend’s hair tighter and maneuvers his skillful tongue to her sensitive clit instead.

Sweet Pea grins and gets to work on her throbbing bud. He flattens his tongue to lick a wide stripe over it, and Betty lets out a cry at the contact. Her hand lets go of the headboard to tweak her nipple and add to the jolts of pleasure that shoot from her clit from being relentlessly abused by his powerful tongue. 

_ “Fuck!”  _ Betty whines, “Yes, just like that! Ah!” Her praise makes Sweet Pea wish he could finger her while he sucks on her clit so he could have her  _ screaming. _ Shit, he thinks, the thought alone is almost enough to make him come. He pants hotly against her pussy, trying not to let temptation get to him since coming solely from eating his girlfriend out while he’s chained to the bed would probably be one of the hottest orgasms of his life, but he wants to get  _ her _ off first.

Sweet Pea begins to lazily move his tongue around the hooded bud, sharply flicking it before soothing the sensitive nerve with gentle licks. He knows how much the contrast of rough and tender drives her crazy, evident when Betty’s moans increase in pitch and her fingers simultaneously loosen and tighten in Sweet Pea’s hair. 

Betty can feel the knot inside of her winding up tightly, ready to pass it’s breaking point and snap. She brings her head back forward, and watches as Sweet Pea’s wrists fight against the cuffs, the way the muscles in his arms flex, and listens to the gasping breaths he takes when she lets him up for air. This strong, confident man,  _ her _ man, completely at her mercy has Betty feel an electric jolt shoot through her.

_ Oh, oh god! _ She thinks, as her walls start to tense up. Sweet Pea hungrily licks, encouraging his love to let go when he feels the change in her as well. He applies more pressure with his tongue, sweeping it back and forth over her clit. It’s then when he starts to kiss her swollen clit that Betty’s body goes rigid for a second before convulsing violently as tingles suddenly burst from within her, coming hard on his face with a long, wonton moan that escapes from her mouth. 

She releases his hair to steady herself against the headboard, resting and swimming in bliss with every contraction pulsing from her cunt. Sweet Pea plunges back into her slit to feel her pussy clench around his tongue  _ hard _ , turning her brain to mush as he lightly moves it inside of her, further adding to the intensity. 

  
It has Betty’s pants almost bordering on grunts as she releases her sweet juices into his mouth, spilling over his chin, but he just continues to drink her up. Feeling his goddess tremble above him has a deep rumble vibrate in his chest.

He feels just as wrecked as she looks, as she climbs off his now drenched face and collapses on top of him. They both breath heavily, skin on skin and content as ever.

“I think I’ve definitely earned out of these cuffs,” he says, trying his luck.

She moans, wiggling until her pussy is against the underside of his cock, sliding ever so slowly up and down. “I might not let you out of them all night,” she threatens.

He’s been turned on for so long that he knows as soon as she sinks her snug little cunt on his cock he’s going to blow it.

Her pussy is still throbbing when she sits up and continues to slide herself over his hard length. A hiss from Sweet Pea’s lips has Betty smirk down at him and he lets out a low groan from how much she’s covering him with her pussy’s slick. 

“Fuck, babe.”

“Don’t you dare come until I tell you to,” she says, using all the authority she has left in her voice.

Once his cock is thoroughly covered, shiny and twitching with traces of precum on his hard abs, Betty lifts up and maneuvers his dick at her entrance. He feels hot and sticky in her hand, and she licks her lips at the thought of how much more of a mess he will be once she lowers her clenching pussy around him. 

Slowly she moves down, moaning as every inch of Sweet Pea’s cock invades and stretches her out. The sounds of metal clanking together lets Betty know that he’s jerking against his restraints. She decides to show him a little mercy and quickly slips the rest of his cock in.

Sweet Pea’s hips buck up into her naturally when she finally wraps him up with her tight, warm heat. The extra inch that gets plunged into her makes Betty gasp and she digs her nails into his chest to remind him of his place. Once settled, she raises herself up and slams her hips back down on him. The room instantly fills with groans and mewls along with metal scraping against metal.

Betty works her hips in a fierce rhythm, whimpering with each delicious stretch from her boyfriend’s thick cock. It reaches  _ deep _ within her. The sweet pain makes her back arch and her toes curl, and she rides him even harder. Her eyes flutter back from feeling so full. 

The badge around her neck bounches between her breasts. The image of her succumbing to the pleasure burns hot in Sweet Pea’s mind. He throws his head back into the bed, groaning low and focuses on her tight cunt, smiling to himself whenever his bucking hips make her squeal.

Betty can feel her body tingle all over. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as their hips make wet, skin-on-skin sounds thanks to the overflowing arousal that leaks out from her cunt. Her hips move over him quicker, wanting more. Sweet Pea senses this, and plants his feet on the bed so he can fuck up into her with harder thrusts, hoping it will bring her closer to her orgasm, as he’s sure he won’t last for much longer. 

And it’s definitely one of his favorite things when she’s the one controlling his release too. It’s bordering on painful for him, but that’s half the fun. His cock is hers to use as she sees fit, and right now its only job is to fuck her senseless.

Betty throws her head back and wails when his cock starts to ram against her clamping walls. She bends her body back further and grabs her ankles for support as she meets his thrusts with her grinding hips and her eyes squeeze shut. His fat cock pounds right into her most sensitive spots, making the pain morph into such sensual pleasure that it has tears form in the corner of her eyes, her teeth biting down into her bottom lip. 

Her pussy tightens with every grunt and groan that Sweet Pea makes. She can feel the pulsing heat swim through her veins, electrifying her nerves. Each jut into her pussy sends goosebumps to rise on her skin. 

Betty glances over her shaking breasts and catches Sweet Pea’s gaze when he brings his head back down to look at her. A new surge of warmth unfurls within her. Betty whimpers as she leans back over him, placing her hands on his abdomen and crashing her hips down in a brutal pace. 

Sweet Pea curses and lets out an animalistic grunt. His hands fist around the bars on the headboard when he feels his stomach begin to contract. His balls feel tight and full, ready to empty themselves straight into Betty’s pussy.

“Baby,” he pants, “I can’t… much longer,”

Small licks of pleasure spike through her. It trickles down her legs and her pussy squeezes harder as her hips move faster. The ecstasy continues to build up and up. When her hips come down on his cock at  _ just _ the right angle, it’s like a firework going off inside and the eruption of bliss bursts out and spreads.

Betty’s a little too lost in ecstasy to allow him the same kind of release.

Betty cries out as the trembles move throughout her body. Her legs shake and her toes curl behind her with each tight contraction from her pussy squeezing down on Sweet Pea’s cock. 

He watches his blonde beauty lose herself, and bucks his hips up at a rapid pace, causing her fluttering green eyes to roll back.Betty gasps when she feels her cunt release streams of her slick onto him.

Making Betty come and spill out this way is always so hot for him, that he loses the last of his resolve and  _ finally _ comes himself, shooting his thick load up into her wet, spasming pussy with a loud groan. 

As he comes, a very small, still functioning, part of his brain curses at the mistake he’s made. But there is no way he has even an extra second of restraint left in him.

The rattling of the cuffs has Betty’s lips twitch into a smile, loving the fact that she can bring a man as sexy and confident as  _ him _ , to sheer bliss by domination. She rolls her hips while he continues to convulse and empty himself inside her cunt. They both hum and moan in satisfaction. 

As always with Sweet Pea’s thick, huge loads, it begins to flow out of her as soon as he slips out. It always makes her feel so  _ naughty _ when it does. Betty bites her smile and runs her hands up and down his quivering abdomen, to help sooth her spent boyfriend while her own contractions subsides. 

For the first time since they started, Sweet Pea is completely relaxed, his body limp and his arms and hands no longer fighting with the restraints to get free. Absolutely nothing in the world is better than this, being alone with his beautiful, ravenous girlfriend.

His eyes are closed and he feels content with her curled up on his chest the way she is, much calmer and sweeter than she was moments ago.

“Fuck,” he says as he remembers he had come without permission. “Sorry I blew it,”

Betty finally moves on top of him, slowly getting off the bed. He watches with a dry throat as she moves her hand between her legs, where his load is dripping down her soft milky thighs.

“I’m not,” she finally says, a twinkle of wickedness in her eyes. She looks completely wrecked, her blond hair a mess, a light layer of sweat covering her flawless skin.

She brings her fingers, which are now covered in his come, up to her lips, sucking on one finger before moving to the next.

“Fuck…” he breaths, his softening cock twitching at the sight.

She turns, giving him a lovely view of her round ass. As she begins to walk to the bathroom, she remembers something and turns her head back to look at him. “This means I get to keep you tied up all night,” she winks, continuing on her way and leaving him naked and alone, still chained to the bed.

He knows there isn’t much he can do, so he just lays there, trying to regain his strength as he listens to Betty taking a shower. Being chained up as his girlfriend’s willing sex slave for the night is one of the sexual highlights of his year.


End file.
